Greatest Fan Of Your Life
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first dance as a married couple. Songfic to I'll Be.


Ron Bilius Weasley led his new bride to the dance floor and smiled lovingly as she blushed from everyone watching them. He noticed his mother had tears in her eyes and was snapping angrily out of the corner of her mouth at his father for trying to take a picture with a muggle camera. Arthur Weasley had made the flash go off in his wife's eyes, making her see everything blurry, or that could just be from the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.**

Hermione looked up at her husband of a mere hour and smiled, losing herself in those blue orbs of his. If possible, he held her even closer as they gently swayed, her head resting on his chest. Ron gently carressed her cheek and whispered, "It's our song, baby." She nodded, remembering their first dance together at the ball when they first got together.

**And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.**

Ron looked down at those chocolate eyes of hers that he could just lost himself into and be forever happy about it. From the first moment that they had captivated his attention, she had snagged his heart. After all those hours of sitting together in the common room and just staring at her, he had learned to differenciate between the emotions she was feeling, all by just glancing into her twinkling eyes.

**Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

In both of their hearts, they knew they were meant for one another. Sure, they needed the help of Harry and Ginny to give them both a push in the right direction but from then on, they had been inseparable. As if they were both thinking the same thing, they both turned to see their best friends raising their wine glasses to them, their own arms wrapped around each other.

**I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

As if on cue, from the lyrics on the song, Ron slowly lowered his head to Hermione's and caught her lips in a passionate, yet tender kiss. She smiled against him and whispered, her cheeks reddening slightly, "Ron, sweetie, not in front of our parents." He chuckled slightly; that was his Hermione, always worried about what others would say.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide**

Their journey of love had been a rough one and yet they still came out on top, holding hands and kissing. When Hermione's parents had announced their divorce, Ron had been there for her and shown her a side of himself she never even knew existed. From that moment on, she knew they were meant to be together forever.

**I'll be better when I'm older,****  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Each were lost in their own thoughts of one another. Hermione, of how wonderful and lucky she was to have the perfect husband and Ron, still wondering how he had ever captured the heart of the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world.

**  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.**

Ron had understood when Hermione said she wanted to save her virginity until they were married and a part of him was extremely nervous - this would be the first time for the both of them. And yet, another part of him calmed him slightly because he knew it would be perfect and they had forever to get it right.

**You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.**

From along the sidelines, Fred and George smirked and whispered to Jordan Lee, their old friend, "And to think these two almost didn't make it to the alter." Lee raised an eyebrow as they explained, "Ron with his bloody nerves and Hermione still angry about Ron not wanting to move all of her books into their new apartment." Lee rolled his eyes, "A silly little argument can't stand in the way of true love."

**Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

Ron smirked as he got an idea and twirled Hermione who giggled and looked up at him, moving a stray stand of hair out of his face, "Where did you learn to dance like this?" He merely smirked in turn and held her close once more.

**I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

Ginny whispered to Harry, "When will it be our turn?" Harry shrugged, "Sooner than you think, Ginny, love." The redhead looked up at him and saw a twinkle in his eye that could give Dumbledore a run for his money as she didn't press the matter any further but merely smiled the goofiest smile she could muster.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

Ron's eyes traced the scar across her collarbone and hers across the scar along the side of his face. She reached up on her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss against it, then tracing it with her finger. She whispered, "You're never going to leave me again." Ron nodded in agreement, "Like bloody hell I will." She scolded, "Ronald!" He smiled to himself; some things would never change.

**  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide**

They had been through so much with the war, each having serious injuries but they fought through it because they had a wedding to live for. Hermione was what Ron had made it for, she was the reason he woke up every morning and just the thought of waking up beside her every morning for the rest of their lives made him develop a goofy grin, which had much in comparison to his sister's.

**I'll be better when I'm older,****  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...**

Once again twirling is beautiful bride, Ron whispered in her ear, "Love, tonight's the night."

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide**

Hermione nodded and confessed, "I'm nervous, Ron."

**I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

He nodded his agreement but mumbled little nothings, trying to soothe her. What finally soothed her was when he whispered, "No matter what, I'll be the greatest fan of your life because you could never do anything wrong. It'll be perfect, 'Mione, I promise."

**The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.**


End file.
